


Acting Up

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Idols, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi as the lead actor of a tv show isn't so happy when a talentless idol becomes a new character in the show. He expects the worst from Iruka, but is surprised by how good the idol is at his job.





	Acting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Not Ninjas

People were crowded around someone on the set, Kakashi hadn’t really cared who it was, just that they were disturbing the order. When he was finally able to see through the crowd -not that he was looking- his eyes caught on a cute brunette at the center of the mob.

It must be their new cast member.

Kakashi had been told they were introducing a new character on the next season of their show, but he didn’t have much interest in who it was. The guy hadn’t even managed to make it to the table read because he was on tour, and the producer assured Kakashi that it wasn’t a big deal.

Somehow this… what was his name… Iruka? Was able to get away with things no other cast member could, simply because he was some famous pop star. That was the only reason they hired him too. They were heading into their third season, and Kakashi overheard it could be their last if they didn’t get their ratings up. So the producers had panicked and brought in someone would would draw a crowd, but it wouldn’t matter much in the long run if he couldn’t act.

Kakashi expected he’d be dragging the new costar through their scenes, and he was going to be doing it for a while. Iruka’s character had been set up as the arc for the entire season. He didn’t even know if Iruka knew how to act.

With a roll of his eyes Kakashi sat down in a chair set aside for him, and waited. He was already in costume and to the set on time as always when he found the set turned into a mob. The production assistants were trying to clear a path for Iruka to get to hair and make up so they could start working some time today.

Once the singer was gone, everyone got back to their jobs and the storm around them calmed.

“Sorry for the delay Mr. Hatake,” a young PA apologized, “We should be able to start the first scene in about 10 minutes.”

Kakashi nodded to her, not thrilled about the delay, but at least they were an easy show to set up for, no crazy amount of prosthetics to put on each day. Although he had noticed a large scar across Iruka’s nose earlier and wondered if they’d be trying to cover it up for the show. His character was the only one with a scar put on by the make-up team, a remnant from their villain in season one. It made him look a bit cooler especially with the red contact he wore in the eye underneath it.

The murmur of the set increased again and without looking Kakashi knew Iruka was back. He stood up as they called for quiet on set and actors to take their places.

The director took a few minutes to talk to Iruka about the scene, and took a nod from Kakashi as an ok to start.

“Action!” rang out through the studio.

Iruka’s character slammed through the front of the detective agency, “Where is she?!” he demanded of the assistant sitting behind the desk.

“Who?”

“My sister. She’s missing and this place is the last place she was, I want to know where she is now!”

Kakashi watched on in awe, surprised at the raw skill of the newbie actor. If he hadn’t known Iruka’s background he wouldn’t have expected this was his first acting performance.

Suddenly another voice rang out through the set, “CUT!”

Kakashi repositioned wondering why they were cutting so quickly.

The PA cleared her throat, “umm, you missed your cue,” she whispered to him. She looked like she was about to start shaking from having to tell him that he’d done something wrong.

Kakashi was flabbergasted, he’d never missed a cue...never messed up a scene. How did one random idol change that…

“Something felt off, we should start again,” Kakashi feigned, giving an explanation, even if it was a bit of a lie, to make himself not look bad.

She nodded and helped the crew set up again, before calling for action.

This Iruka was not one to take lightly.

* * *

They progressed through a number of scenes, not needing many reshoots, but each one got more intense.

Kakashi avoided tripping up again, but it was close during their last scene together when he had Iruka up against a wall, gripping at his shirt. Iruka looked wounded both physically and mentally as Kakashi yelled at him for putting numerous character’s lives in danger while trying to get clues to save his sister. Kakashi had almost let go afraid he was really hurting the other man, but he held onto the moment, trusting the director to call cut if it was needed.

Of course everything was fine when the director did finally call cut at the end of the scene. Iruka was the first off the floor from where Kakashi had tossed him aside and he was already all smiles and laughs with the rest of the crew.

Kakashi shook his head at the way he could transform with a snap. Unlike Iruka, Kakashi tended to stay in character between scenes. Broody and misunderstood was something that was better when he just ignored everyone around him.

The PA called for a thirty minute break and touch ups, which Kakashi was happy to take. He needed a break from his character, and Iruka. They had some strange chemistry on set and Kakashi wasn’t looking to fan the flames by hanging out with him any longer than necessary.

He retreated to his dressing room to relax, his one perk for being the top billed actor. Although he wouldn’t be surprised if Iruka had gotten one too. The special guests often got some of the best perks.

“Did I do something wrong?” a voice asked before he was able to open the door and disappear.

Kakashi huffed at the disruption and turned towards Iruka who stood behind him. He stood there with his arms crossed and looked a little out of breath, probably from running after Kakashi.

“Why do you ask?” Kakashi questioned, wanting to finish this conversation quickly, but not looking to volunteer any information.

Iruka took in a breath to answer, but was stopped when two girls appeared ogling him and giggling as they walked past.

He rubbed at his neck waiting for them to disappear, his cheeks dusted with red even beneath the makeup. “Can we talk in private?” he asked pointing past Kakashi to the dressing room.

Kakashi wanted to say no out of desire to keep the room to himself, but he didn’t really want to have any sort of argument out in the hallway, so he opened the door and welcomed Iruka inside.

“You seem mad at me.” Iruka blurted out as soon as the door was closed.

Kakashi stared at him, before looking away so he didn’t get caught in the soft brown eyes. “Why do you think that?”

“Uhh… That,” Iruka held out his hand as if it was a perfect example. “You keep avoiding me as soon as we stop filming.”

“I prefer to stay in character,” Kakashi knew it was perfectly acceptable method of acting.

“That’s not the same thing. You’re actively avoiding me as if I did something wrong, but we’ve had no contact before today.”

Kakashi felt like he had no choice, “You’re better than I expected.”

“Huh?” Iruka cocked his head and questioned Kakashi’s statement.

“You’re acting. You have no experience, I didn’t expect you to be so competent.

“I don’t know whether to say ‘thank you’ or ‘that’s rude’,” Iruka puzzled, “Wouldn’t you want me to be a strong actor?”

Kakashi shrugged. He might have a little pride in being the best on the set.

They stared at each other, Iruka’s face running through a number of emotions.

“So I’m good, which is a bad thing? Am I understanding you right?”

“How did someone with no experience, learn to act?” Kakashi asked. He was already too deep into this conversation he might as well ask what he really wanted to know.

Iruka chuckled, “You don’t know anything about idols do you?” he didn’t wait for the answer, “We act 24/7. There are fans everywhere whether you can see them or not, so each idol is like a character, perfect whenever we’re out in the public. We have to be happy and smiles, even when someone is trying to pull at our clothes or shove a camera in our face. Each concert is it’s own performance filled with songs and dances that have a story to be told. So I disagree with your statement that I have no experience. I have plenty of experience, it’s just not in traditional acting.”

It was a reasonable explanation. Kakashi had never followed any sort of idol, so he didn’t understand half of what Iruka had talked about, but he was also an actor which meant he'd dealt with some of the same types of fans.

“For what it’s worth, I think we play well against each other,” Iruka offered a peace branch.

“I guess we could call those scenes… adequate,” Kakashi teased.

Iruka’s face flushed, highlighting the scar across his face. Kakashi was glad they had decided to leave it for the show, it played into his character’s backstory of being a reformed gangster, and not to mention it made him look cute when he got angry.

Before Iruka could reply to Kakashi’s taunt there was a knock at the door, “Last call for touch ups, we need everyone back on set in 10,” the assistant called through the door.

“Thank you,” Kakashi acknowledged her before turning his attention back to Iruka.

Iruka had puffed up like a child trying to win an argument, “I’m going to prove I deserve to be here just as much as you. It doesn’t matter where I came from, I want to act.”

And with that he stormed out of the dressing room before Kakashi could say anything more.

“I look forward to that,” he whispered to himself with a sly smile.


End file.
